movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pirate's Cave/Off to Help
Later that day, meanwhile, Hunter J and Pete brought the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings, all dressed in their daytime clothes again, to a rocky beachside with a huge hole leading to a tide pool cavern. Over five branches hung five ropes, each one holding a different-sized bucket. Fievel, Fidget, and Olivia peeked out of Snake's pants pocket and glared at Pete. Fievel and Fidget gave Olivia a calm concerned look, as her angry expression turned into a concerned one. The boy rescuers went back to glaring at Pete. "All right, you little brats," Pete told the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings. "Now you and your girlfriends are gonna go down in that hole, and you are gonna dig till you find me the diamond! Do you understand that? And no sassing me!" The Gangreen Gang glared at him. The Dazzlings, however, remained afraid. "You won't get away with this, Pete!" Ace snapped. “Yessssss," Snake agreed. "We WILL find that diamond, even if it'ssssss not yourssssss OR Hunter J'ssssss!" "And you're not the boss of us, Señor Pedro!" said Arturo angrily. "Duh, you just wait and see!" Billy added, giving him a haughty nod. And Grubber angrily blew a raspberry in agreement. "Ah, ah, ah! Pete!" Hunter J said, pushing him aside and speaking in a fake kind voice, "That is no way to speak to our little Gangreen Gang and their dear miss girlfriends." She hugged the ten orphans, much to their disgust. Pete was confused. "Huh?" Then he knew what Hunter J meant. "Oh, OK, boss. OK." he said, as he hoisted up the buckets. The ten teens look down at the cave as Hunter J said, "Now my dear children, you are going to find the big, shiny diamond for your Auntie Hunter J, aren't you?" The Dazzlings looked to see the buckets being lowered into the pirate's cave as Adagio said in concern, "I don't like it down there." "I'm afraid!" Aria added in fear. "And I hate the dark!" Starlight said in worry. "The dark gives me the willies!" Sonata replied fearfully. "My sentiments exactly, Sonata." Trixie agreed. Hunter J tsked, then she snapped her fingers and Joe and Moe went over and to the Gangreen Gang's shock, they roughly grabbed the Dazzlings and began to tie their hands behind their backs. They try to go up to save them, but Hunter J held them back. "Hey, hey! Let our girls go now!" Ace ordered angrily. But Hunter J shoved him and his gang back and they almost fell into the hole, if it weren't for them landing on a rocky wall. Then Hunter J went up to the Gangreen Gang in anger and snapped, "You five get down there and find the big diamond, OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR GIRLS ALIVE AGAIN!!" Concerned, the Gangreen Gang turned to the Dazzlings, their hands now tied behind their backs, and the Dazzlings nodded silently, as if saying, "Never mind us. Just do what she says and get it over with." Getting it, the Gangreen Gang gave in with a nod, and they turned to Hunter J with a glare and Ace said, "Okay, fine. Just don't hurt them!" Then with that, the Gangreen Gang went into their own buckets. "Boss, you really got a way with kids." Pete said to Hunter J. "Don't worry, Aria," Snake said. "We won't be gonessss long." "We'll find the old diamond!" Arturo said in determination. "Yeah!" Billy said, as Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Inside the pirate's cave, it was dark. Fievel, Fidget, and Olivia climbed out of Snake's pants pocket and held onto the rope. Once the buckets were lowered, the Gangreen Gang each grabbed a flashlight and decided to look around. "Oh!" gasped Olivia, "What a dreadful, frightening place!" "Yessssss!" hissed Snake, "It ussssssed to be a pirate'ssssss cave." "How do you know that, Snake?" asked Olivia. Ace pointed to something. "Him!" he replied. And sure enough, that someone was a skeleton of a pirate long-forgotten, lying on the ground, wearing a dark blue pirate's hat, matching shorts, and black boots, sticking a sword in his chest. Olivia gasped at the sight. "Oh, dear!" Fievel and Fidget each grabbed a spoon and turned to the female mouse and green boys. "Come on, guys! Let's look for that diamond so we can get out of here!" said Fievel. "Yeah!" Fidget agreed, "Let's get to work!" He and Fidget began scooping up some dirt when Billy caught them. "Oh, we looked there already!" he said, "Hunter J doesn't like those little ones." Fievel and Fidget dropped the spoons and dusted off their hands/wings. Then they heard a rumbling sound in the cave. Fidget turned to the left and right and felt it, too. "Wh-wh-what's that?" he asked. On the other side of the cave, there was a black hole. "That's where the water comes in." said Ace, "Oh, I'm afraid to go over there!" "Me too!" Snake agreed. "Tres yo!" Arturo agreed. "Me four!" Billy agreed, and Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Fievel thought for a moment. "Well," he said. "If I was a pirate, that's just where I'd hide the Devil's Eye." He went to investigate. He turned to Fidget and Olivia and said, "I'll-I'll go check it out." And he walked on. The Gangreen Gang hoped he would be all right. When Fievel got to the hole, his eyes widened in shock. "C-Come-Come to think of it, if I was a pirate, I-I wouldn't hide anything back there." And he walked back to the others. Olivia placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and exclaimed, "Fievel, Fidget, look! I can see something!" "Come on, come on!" Fievel agreed, "Let's see what it is." And he and Olivia ran off, much to Fidget's dismay. "No, no, Olivia!" Fidget called out, "You-You stay here. Let's see if I can find a safe way over." He hobbled his peg leg over the edge of the hole, so as not to fall. Fievel and Olivia watched in shock and hope. Suddenly, a huge wave of water erupted from the hole, and the Gangreen Gang backed away. Fievel and Olivia gasped at the sight and ran over to help Fidget. "Fievel! Olivia!" cried the bat, struggling to hang on to the edge. "Hang on!" called Fievel. Fidget looked down, hating to fall to his death. "Help!" "We're coming!" called Olivia. She and Fievel pulled Fidget up from the hole. Then the Gangreen Gang heard Hunter J's voice up from outside the cave. "What are you doing down there?" "We're looking!" Ace called. "Well, look faster!" Hunter J shouted impatiently. Ace and the other Gangreen Gang members glared at Hunter J's voice. "She's nuts!" Ace said. "She doessssssn't know what she'ssssss doing." Snake agreed. "But we're looking hard enough." Arturo said. "And we have to find the Devil's Eye!" said Billy. And Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Once Fievel, Fidget, and Olivia escaped from the tide pool, Fievel looked around a skull. Suddenly, a bright light shone out from one of the skull's eyes. "Wow!" exclaimed Fievel. Olivia, Fidget, and the Gangreen Gang looked in awe and amazement. Then Fievel stepped back and called out to the Gangreen Gang, "Gangreen Gang, hold your flashlights forward again." To his surprise, Fievel saw what was, indeed, the Devil's Eye. "Holy mackerel," he exclaimed. "Th-That's it!" "The Devil's Eye!" Olivia exclaimed. "Boys, we found it!" echoed Fidget, "We found it!" "Come on, boys! Let's tell Hunter J." said Ace. He and the other Gangreen Gang members ran to the entrance of the cave, and Snake called out, "Hunter J! We found it!" Up above, Hunter J and Pete were anxiously waiting for the Gangreen Gang to return. "Let me look, let me look, Hunter J!" Pete gasped, leaning toward the hole. But Hunter J pushed him away. "Back!" she said. Then she looked down at the Gangreen Gang and said, "Ah! Good boys! Good boys, good boys! Let's get it up here!" Fievel, Fidget, and Olivia jumped into the eye of the skull, and while Olivia had a good look at the Devil's Eye, Fievel and Fidget pushed it with their feet and wings respectively. They shoved it towards Olivia, who began to pull out the big diamond. The Gangreen Gang was watching in curiosity when another big wave shot out of the hole. They backed away, Olivia saw the tide coming in, and Fievel and Fidget, still holding onto the diamond, were swept away in the water. When they resurfaced, they went back to moving the diamond towards Olivia, and she began pulling at it again. "It's no use!" Fievel strained. "It won't go through!" added Fidget, "We can't get it out." The Gangreen Gang was still curiously watching when they heard Hunter J's voice again. "What is taking so long?" "It'sssss sssstuck tight!" called Snake. "Stuck tight?" asked Hunter J. She glared down at the Gangreen Gang and ordered, "You five get that diamond, or you'll never see daylight or your girlfriends again!" The Gangreen Gang climbed onto some rocks when Fidget called, "No, no, back! Back, boys!" "Be careful!" Fievel added. "Boys, you'll fall!" Olivia warned the Gangreen Gang. The five green-skinned boys didn't hear her and climbed up to the top when a giant wave swept over them, making them slip, fall, and scream. When they got out of the water, they saw that the water had also swept over the skull still holding Fievel, Fidget, and Olivia. They were now going for a swim in the skull. When they resurfaced, the water drained out of the skull, and the Gangreen Gang took a peep through the hole. "Forget the diamond." said Fievel. "Let's get out of here before we all drown!" added Fidget. Since he was strong, Billy started to pull at the skull. Suddenly, another giant wave erupted from the hole and swept over the eight friends. "The water's coming in!" called Ace, "Please pull us up!" "Not until you get the diamond!" Hunter J told him. "Boys, the pirate sword!" called Fievel, as he and Fidget swam out of the skull. "Use the sword!" added Fidget. "You heard them, muchachos," Arturo announced. "Let's use that sword to pull el Ojo del Diablo out!" He grabbed a sword and handed it to Billy, who began to pry the mouth open. Olivia and the boys rescuers used all their might to move the diamond out of the skull. Then the diamond popped out of the skull's mouth, and Grubber used his tongue to grab it. "Big Billy strong!" Billy announced. "Well done, Billy!" Ace cheered. "Thanks." Billy smiled. Grubber spat out the diamond, and it landed in Ace's hands. Then another big wave swept him, the other Gangreen Gang members, and the rodent rescuers away. Coughing, the Gangreen Gang tried hard to fight the currents. Luckily, they saw their flashlights drift, but they were unable to grab them. To their surprise, the Gangreen Gang saw the rodent rescuers about to go down a whirlpool. "Help!" cried Olivia, "Ace, Snake, Arturo, Billy, help!" The panting Gangreen Gang swam through the wave, and Grubber reached his hand out to grab the rodent rescuers. Before they knew it, they all went down in the whirlpool. Luckily, one last giant wave erupted from the hole and shot out the boy orphans and the rodent rescuers. Swimming to the buckets, Ace panted, "We've got it! We've got it!" "Hurry!" called Billy, as he and the other Gangreen Gang members, after putting the diamond in Ace's bucket, got in their respective buckets, with the rodent rescuers in Snake's pants pocket, "Pull us up!" At the surface, Hunter J was motioning Pete to hoist the buckets up faster. "Faster!" she commanded, panting, "Faster, Pete, faster!" "Pulling as fast as I can!" said Pete. When the Gangreen Gang were all the way out of the cave, Hunter J snatched the diamond from Ace's hand and exclaimed, "At last! The Devil's Eye!" As she gazed into its sparkling beauty, she chuckled, "At last!" "It's worth millions!" said Pete, as he let go of the ropes, jumped off the rope, and ran to Hunter J. "Just look at it," Hunter J smirked. "Filled with power for its owner!" "Let me look at it!" said Pete in excitation. But Hunter J pulled away from him and hid the Devil's Eye with both hands completely. "Hey, that wasn't a very good look!" said Pete angrily. And as he fiddled around with it, the Gangreen Gang almost fell. Fortunately, they grabbed onto the edge of the cave before the buckets fell back. "But I know that there's enough for two equal shares." Hunter J kicked the fat, black cat, and he landed on his bum. "You idiot!" she shouted, "Cut up a perfect gem? And it's mine. It's all mine." She left his side, cackling. "All yours?" asked Pete, as he got up and tagged along after Hunter J, "Well, half of it is mine, you double-crossing crook!" The Gangreen Gang gathered around the Dazzlings, who were still tied by the Komodo Brothers, feeling sorry for deserting them. "Untie us, guys!" Sonata commanded the Komodo Brothers. As the Gangreen Gang left the beach, they tagged along after the Komodo Brothers, leading the tied up Dazzlings back to the riverboat. "It's mine! It's all mine!" Hunter J cackled wickedly. "Double-crosser!" Pete shouted angrily. And he continued on, "Cheap pickpocket, chiseler, cheap crook!" Deep in the forest, several glowing red eyes peeked out of the cave. Zipper peeked out of the bottle and looked around, hoping that no bats would get to him now. Even Tiger and Miss Kitty were still hiding in the log on the lookout as well. Then they spotted the Kongs' shack away from them. So they climbed out of the bottle and log and Zipper flew to get to the Kongs along with Tiger and Miss Kitty. But the bats began chasing them again, just like last time. When Zipper saw that the bats were gaining on him, he accelerated his flying. Sad to say, he was pooped out when he reached the shack. Just as the bat was about to eat Zipper, the fly had enough speed to go down a funnel what happened to look like a chimney while Tiger and Miss Kitty whacked the bat aside. The bats, shocked at Tiger and Miss Kitty slapping the bat away, flew past the shack in fear, deciding to give up on chasing Zipper and the cats. At the Kongs' shack, Zipper went down the pipe and flew out of the oven, completely out of breath. The Kongs turned around fast and saw the dreadful sight as Tiger and Miss Kitty came in. "Land's sakes! It's Zipper!" Candy exclaimed, as she and the other Kongs walked towards the fly. "Oh, well, sure is a mess." Funky chuckled. "Poor fly." Dixie said in sympathy. "Where in tarnation you been, boy?" asked Cranky. "What's happening?" asked DK. "Do they want us now?" Diddy asked in excitement. "Well, where are they?" asked Bluster, "They're on the boat?" "Speak up, Zipper," said Diddy, as he stood Zipper up and began dusting the soot off of him. "Buck up! We mustn't be quitting now, must we?" Dixie begged. But it was no use; Zipper just passed out like a light and started coughing, making the Kongs feel bad for the poor insect. Miss Kitty stepped in front of the Kongs. "Stand back! Give poor Zipper some air!" she said, as Tiger picked up the poor bug. "He's tuckered out." Tiger agreed. DK stuck his finger in his jug of banana juice and let the drop of the banana juice plop on Zipper's tongue. "Here, Zipper," said the gorilla. "This'll make a new bug out of you." After Zipper swallowed the banana juice, he coughed and wheezed before completely, and thoroughly, shaking the soot out of him and buzzing the cavalry song, with newfound strength. "Charge!" cried the Kongs, "Yahoo!" They all left the shack. "We're gonna have us a rip-snortin' fight!" Bluster announced, as he burrowed underground and followed the other Kongs, except DK. "Wait for me!" Dixie called out as she ran with them along with Tiger and Miss Kitty. Meanwhile, DK took one last swig of his banana juice. When he was finished, he jumped up from his chair and left the shack, shouting, "Banana Slamma! Charge!" Then with that, he caught up with the remaining Kongs. Bluster popped his head out of the ground and asked, "Where'd everybody go?" DK stepped on his head, making him look disoriented before snapping out of it and resumed heading the way. The Kongs and cats ran down the tree root and jumped into the water. Bluster burrowed underwater. Meanwhile, Cranky was having trouble catching up with the others until Zipper held onto his shell to make him go faster. On land, Cranky was still having trouble keeping up with the Kongs. So Funky used his fishing pole to make the hook catch Cranky's tank top. "I don't need any help from anybody!" Cranky protested. "Charge! Ya-hoo!" shouted the Kongs. Then, with that, they, Zipper, Tiger, and Miss Kitty made it all the way to the riverboat, with Bluster completely popping up out of the ground. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Rescuers Parodies